


Unconditionally

by nuriani



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Dirty Talk, Genderplay, Grooming, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, father doesnt like lube, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriani/pseuds/nuriani
Summary: Nagisa loved.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Sakuma Rei, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 33
Kudos: 72





	1. Father.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Have fun.

Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating silver hair tucked into a blue ribbon. A pristine ruffled white shirt, delicately framed small shoulders, tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length white shorts. One would think this boy might be an angel, but they would be wrong. He was a doll, a prized item, sat in a velvety cushioned chair.

“Nagisa.” A man spoke, crouching in front of the chair. His hands rested upon the boy’s knees, rubbing his thumbs over the inseam of skin.

Recognition flashed in the silver haired boy’s eyes, looking up to gaze and the man. “...Father..” He smiled, a soft lovely smile.

Father’s hands were nice. Father’s hands were soft and gentle. They would never hurt him.

“I’ve had breakfast prepared for you.” Carefully, Father stood and moved his hands up to the small boy’s waist, lifting him. He rarely walked, Father choosing to carry him more often than not. Holding Nagisa securely against him, they made their way to the dining room, another cushioned chair waiting for the child. There was portioned and cut ham on a plate, a bread roll, butter and fruits on the small table.

Nagisa loved cold ham. He loved when Father fed him. Everything in his world was perfect.

When he was done being fed, Father himself ate. The boy was enamored, the older man was so graceful with every movement he made, every move was slow and calculated. Even his chewing seemed graceful. It made Nagisa smile.

After they were done with their breakfast, Nagisa was picked up again, carried carefully to the main room. Father set the boy down on a plush sofa, moving the silver hair to rest over that tiny shoulder. “What would you like to do today, Nagisa? Would you like me to read to you?”

“...I’d like you to... tell me about more precious gems..” The young boy rested his hands in his lap, eyes steady on Father. “....I like the pictures..will you sit next to me?”

Father smiled, serenely and walked to the bookcase, retrieving a thick tome. He sat beside the boy, opening the book in his lap. “Now, where did we leave off..” Flipping through the pages carefully, Father stopped on one and began reading off the information from the book while Nagisa looked at the pictures.

Two hours passed.

It was time for lunch.

Nagisa was once again carried to the dining area and sat in his seat. Salad with light dressing and egg sandwiches were fed to him, then he once again watched as Father ate. He wished he could be that fork, gently leading food to Father’s lips and be pressed thoughtfully there for the few seconds it was.

“...Father.” Nagisa spoke calmly, resting his hands on the arm rests of his chair, pushing against them and stood slowly. “...Father..” He pleaded, not knowing what he was pleading for.

The older man’s eyes flashed briefly, setting his fork down. “Nagisa, you are to sit while I eat.”

Nagisa immediately sat back down, like he’d been shocked. He’d never stood against Father’s will before, confusion shook through the young boy, his eyes wavering. “...I...I’m sorry, Father.”

Once again, the fork was picked up, Father continued eating.

After their meal was finished, maids cleaned the table as Father commanded, then left stood silently to the side.

“Why did you stand?” Father asked, one hand resting on the table, the other lifting and he made a gesture towards the child.

“...Forgive me, Father..I do not k-know what came over me.” Nagisa trembled, hands clenched on his knees as he looked down in shame. “....I feel like I’m burning again…”

Understanding formed in Father’s eyes, he smiled. “Would you like to stop burning, Nagisa?”

The boy nodded, lips parted as he lifted his eyes to gaze upon his savior.

Gentle hands lifted him up, holding under his legs gingerly. They walked down the hallway, Father pressing soft kisses to Nagisa’s cheeks, pushing a door open. It was a soft blue room, one they came to only to stop the burning. Dolls lined shelves in the room, ranging in size and style, girls and boys, some with long hair and some with short.

The door shut behind them.

Father sat Nagisa down on a large bed, the sheets were different every time, different patterns and ribbons on the pillows, different sheets. There were never any blankets on this bed, but that was okay. He was never cold in here.

Careful hands moved to Nagisa’s shoes, removing one gingerly as Father kissed at his knee. Then came the garter sock, then the other shoe, and the other sock. The man kissed up his leg to the hem of the boy’s shorts, slowly pulling the shirt from being tucked in, fingers on the buttons, working them undone. Hands pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

Gentle hands.

Nagisa’s shorts were undone, pulled off, then Father stood and folded the clothes and set them on a side dresser.

So gentle.

The boy laid bare, under garments never present. He reached his hands out and Father took one of his hands, the fingers of his other hand brushing over Nagisa’s small erection. A short gasp left soft, parted lips, small fingers clutching at Father’s hand. Father’s fingers traveled over the boy’s trembling thigh as he kissed Nagisa’s hand, taking the two fingers into his mouth.

Nagisa squirmed, panting softly as he wiggled his fingers against Father’s tongue. The older man let out a soft chuckle, licking around those fingers slow and deliberately.

“...Father..”

The fingers were pulled from those gentle lips, slowly lowering them down pressing dainty fingers against Nagisa’s hole. “You’ll be a good doll, won’t you.” Father stated, knowing full well what the answer was as the boy nodded. Nagisa slowly pressed his fingers into himself, inhaling sharply. He wondered what Father’s fingers would feel like inside of him, so gentle and loving, but Father never stretched him. Always watching, waiting for the boy as he did now, eyes trained on Nagisa’s face as the small boy worked his own fingers inside himself.

It always felt awkward and heat rose to his cheeks as he put another finger in, whimpering quietly. Father’s hands stroked at Nagisa’s thighs, lips ghosting over his chest, kissing and sucking marks into pale skin. Father always made it better.

As his fingers worked, he could feel himself loosening slowly, almost ready for Father.

“Take them out.”

Nagisa did as he was told, sitting up slowly to move to kneel and put his hands on Father’s knees. The man undid his belt, pulling out his erection and the young boy leaned forward, his tongue pressing flat against the tip then dragging down the side. He worked carefully, coating the shaft as well as he could. Maybe if he did that it would hurt less this time. Father ran his fingers through Nagisa’s hair, pulling the ribbon away from the silver strands, tying it carefully around that small pale neck.

“Lay down.”

Doing as he was told, Nagisa went on his back, hair fanning out behind him.

Maybe this time would be better for him.

Father pushed in.

Nagisa’s body seized up, a soft cry left his lips in shudders. He could feel himself tearing at the seams, as Father sunk in inch by inch. Short quick breaths left his lungs, his body trembled but he laid still, hands clutching at the sheets as he felt something trickle down his thigh.

It hurt.

Father paused but only for a moment, his eyes still on Nagisa’s face, smiling so serenely that the boy couldn’t help but give him a shaky smile back. It was okay. Father loved him. He didn’t mean it. The man slowly pulled out and thrust back in, hands on Nagisa’s hips to hold him in place as he set the pace.

It was never too fast, never too slow. It must have been the perfect pace, for that was Father.

Perfection.

But his body still shook. His breathing erratic as Father pleased himself. “...Father..!” Nagisa cried out, fingers still clutched tightly at the sheets.

The man never spoke while he was inside Nagisa, instead only offering grunts and moans, all with a soft smile and tender eyes. As Father wasted away at the boy’s body, he reached his hands up, rubbing them over porcelain skin, fingers closing over soft nipples and caused Nagisa to cry out again. He shut his eyes tightly, then suddenly something filled up inside him and the older man pulled out. Nagisa laid there, wheezing, knuckles white as he continued clutching at the sheet.

Father tucked himself back into his pants, straightening his clothing out and headed towards the door, calling for a maid. “Clean him up, make him presentable.” And with that he was gone, not a single look back or a goodbye.

It hurt every time Father left without a goodbye.

The two maids looked at each other silently, before rushing in and rubbing at his sides, trying to calm his breathing. Once they managed to calm the young boy down, one sat him up carefully as the other fetched a robe and ushered Nagisa into it. They each took a hand, standing him up and walked him down the hallway to the bathroom.

Nagisa felt more liquid trailing down his thighs.

As soon as the bath was drawn, not too hot and not too cold, Nagisa was stripped of the robe and the ribbon around his neck and slipped into the water, the maids got to work. They cleaned the boy as carefully as they could, every nook and cranny. They shampooed his hair, massaging his scalp down to the tips of his hair. Nagisa sat in a daze, eyes glossed over as the women worked, his mind far away. He wanted to see Father, bask in his love and listen to him speak his wisdom.

“...When is dinner..” Nagisa asked softly, turning his head to one of the maids.

“Six O’Clock.” The woman replied, not looking him in the eyes. “Master will rest until then, would you like us to do anything for you?”

Shaking his head, Nagisa let the women help him out of the tub, soft towels gently rubbing against his skin.

It hurt to stand. His legs shook with effort to keep himself upright, waiting for the maids to finish. They blow-dried his hair, taking their time, using the lowest setting to make sure and not burn the boy's precious scalp. The maids walked him back to his room, dressing him in a crisp white button up, black shorts, finished with socks and shoes, his hair put back into that blue ribbon. Then he was led to a waiting room filled with picture books.

“Would you like us to stay here with you until dinner?” One of the maids asked, a hand resting on his shoulder.

“...No..”

The maids exchanged another look, pulling their hands from Nagisa’s and quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

The boy collapsed to his knees, shutting his eyes.

As long as Father was happy, he could take the pain. As long as those gentle hands continued caring for him, he’d be fine. He rubbed his lower back gingerly, pursing his lips. But he refused to cry like the first time. It made Father sad when he cried.

Taking in a few breaths, he collected himself off the floor, straightening his clothing as best he could. He amused himself with the books in the room as he waited for dinner, flipping through pages of gardens and animals. He looked out the window, hand pressed against warm glass as he gazed out at a bush filled with birds.

Maybe one day he could be a bird, basking in the sunlight. Nagisa smiled, humming to himself, he’d sing like a bird one day for Father.

The door opened and the boy turned his head, smiling softly as he saw Father’s figure approaching him. He was picked up, Father pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Were you enjoying yourself?” The man asked as they headed down the hallway towards the dining area. “I heard you humming. Would you like to learn more about idols after we eat?”

Nagisa smiled softly, nodding and curled his hands into Father’s shirt. “....I’d like that.” He whispered.

And so life goes on.


	2. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure degeneracy.

“Nagisa-kun!”

A pair of tiny hands shook Nagisa awake. His eyes fluttered open, greeted by a bright and toothy smile. Sitting up, the silver haired boy gave a faint smile back to the other. He was nice and kind, ever since Father had left the world he’d been under a new family’s care. The Tomoe family, and the blonde child in front of him was the youngest child, his same age. His name was Hiyori. He was a cheerful boy.

Nagisa opened his arms and Hiyori flung himself into them. It had become their routine over the few months Nagisa had been there. He pet the blonde hair absently as Hiyori pressed his cheek into the other’s shoulder. Hiyori was always warm.

“Breakfast will be ready soon!” Hiyori exclaimed, wiggling in Nagisa’s arms and beamed up at him. “You should get dressed!” The blonde boy pulled away, going to the closet and flung it open. “I want to match today! So wear this blue cardigan, okay?” Hiyori’s own cardigan was pink, but Nagisa supposed it was the fashion that mattered.

Nagisa carefully got out of bed, walking over to Hiyori and nodded, pulling off his nightgown. Hiyori helped him dress, buttoning his shirt and helping him into his pants. He didn’t like pants very much. They were itchy on his legs.

“Perfect weather!” Hiyori sang, holding the other boy’s hands in his.

Tilting his head, the silver haired boy smiled clueless. It was something the boy said when he was pleased, a play on his name. It was cute, Nagisa thought.

They exited the bedroom, following the corridor down, the smell of bread, eggs and bacon wafted to the two’s noses. Peeking into the kitchen, Nagisa’s eyes glowed with wonder. When he was with Father, he’d never seen the maids or butlers cook, but here everything was so alive. The servants actually smiled.

One of the women in the kitchen turned around, moving to put a loaf of bread on the table, spotted them. “Now, really.” She sighed, moving to the door and put her hands on her hips. “You have to wait until breakfast to eat, or you’ll spoil your meal!”

“Just one slice of warm bread?” Hiyori pleaded, eyes round and wide. “Nagisa-kun loves warm bread, and it’s cold by the time it’s on the table!”

The maid looked between the two, before she heaved another sigh, smiling fondly. “You both get one half of a slice. I don’t need your brother coming to scold me again.” She moved to the table, setting the loaf down finally, removing it from the pan carefully. Slicing the end off, then another slice, and put butter on one half, handing it to Hiyori and handing the other half to Nagisa.

“Thank you!” The blonde boy bit into the bread, humming happily.

Nagisa bowed his head, taking a bite of his own, eyes shutting. It was so fluffy and warm. If there was a heaven, he thought, they’d serve this everyday.

“Giving into their whims again?”

Hiyori whipped around, eyes wide as he looked up at his brother. “A-Aniue!?” He stammered, hiding the bread piece behind him as if he hadn’t already been caught. “We aren’t eating anything!”

His name was Asahi, and just like his name, he was bright like the morning sun.

Nagisa chewed at his bread, eyes meeting Asahi’s and a hand came to rest on his head. “We’ll have to fix your hair after breakfast, Nagisa-kun. I’m sorry my little brother didn’t take care of you properly.”

Pouting, Hiyori shoved the rest of the bread into his mouth and crossed his arms. It took a moment, but he swallowed the food and stomped his foot. “I wanted to let him have warm bread! There wasn’t time! I take good care of him, look we even match!”

“Yes, yes. Let the servants do their jobs, Hiyori. You can’t be bothering them all the time.” Asahi put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, rubbing slowly. “Come now. Both of you.” The man held out a hand to the both of them and Hiyori quickly latched onto his brother’s arm. Nagisa was more hesitant, reaching slowly for Asahi’s hand and holding onto his fingers.

They weren’t like Father’s hands.

Asahi led them to the living area, turning on the television. “The food will be ready in a bit, so watch some T.V.” He said, flipping through the channels until he landed on a cartoon channel. He sat down on the couch, Hiyori hopping into his lap instantly and patted the couch next to them, so Nagisa sat. Asahi placed an arm around Hiyori and Nagisa, holding them close to him.

The minutes passed, Nagisa blankly staring at the moving pictures on the screen. It wasn’t idols, like what Father would play on their T.V. and sometimes the words went by so fast that it made his head spin. He just couldn’t keep up. So he shut his eyes, tuning out the words and focused on the hand rubbing at his side. The touch was comforting, even if it wasn’t Father, Asahi’s hands were calm and caring.

A maid entered the room, curtsying as she greeted them. “Breakfast is ready.”

The hand left Nagisa’s side.

Asahi lifted Hiyori off his lap, setting him on his feet and stood himself, offering his hand to Nagisa again. The boy took his hand, getting up off the couch, smiling up at the man. He could be happy like this, even if he had been parted from Father. The Tomoe family was kind.

They made their way to the dining room, sitting in their appropriate seats. Nagisa looked to the two empty chairs, vaguely wondering why the Tomoe parents were never home to eat with them. It was sad to the young boy, it must be lonely for Hiyori, but he knew that Asahi saw them frequently. It didn’t seem fair.

“Are you going to eat?” Hiyori asked, his fork halfway to his mouth, looking at Nagisa questioningly.

Nagisa lifted his head, torn from his thoughts and nodded. He hesitantly reached out to hold his fork, still not used to eating on his own. He tried to copy the movements Hiyori made, spilling eggs onto his pants as he ate. Vaguely, the silver haired boy wondered why Father had treated him so. It seemed everyone knew how to feed themselves at a certain age, but he was still clumsy having never done such a thing before. Would he have ever been taught? The boy stared at his plate, half empty now that he’d eaten the eggs. He set the tool down, picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite.

A hum of content left his lips, smiling. It all tasted so good. And he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted! He took another two pieces, putting all three on a slice of bread, taking slow bites and savoring the flavor.

Nagisa felt eyes on him.

His gaze moved to Hiyori, but the other boy was too busy chatting animatedly about something, so his eyes moved to Asahi instead. Their eyes met. Lavender clashing with Amber. Sometimes there was a look in the man’s eyes that reminded him of Father. Nagisa set down the bread and bacon, casting his eyes down and shifted in his chair.

“...I need to be, um, excused..” Nagisa mumbled, pushing up from his chair quickly, untied hair falling into his face. “...Forgive me.”

He exited the room, walking down the hallway, one of his hands rested on his stomach.

It felt hot.

Nagisa breathed in, fisting his hand in his shirt. His pants felt tight, constricting him further than they already had. His mind was racing, he didn't know what to do. It sent him into a panic here, he didn't have Father. What was he supposed to do? He stopped in the middle of the hallway, choosing now to sink down on the floor and press himself into the nearby wall.

He was lost, but that gave him time to calm down.

The boy pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them and rested his chin on top. He wanted hands on him, pampering him, holding him. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and hid his face in his arms. Nagisa let out a shaking breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to get the feeling to go away. It was painful, he wanted to be released.

Nagisa heard footsteps and his body tensed up, his arms hugging more tightly around his knees.

“Nagisa-kun.” The footsteps stopped in front of him. “What happened?”

Lifting his head, Nagisa looked up at Asahi and hiccuped. “..I, I feel like I’m burning..” He said softly, voice shaking. “...Father used to help me..but now..” Trailing off, he averted his eyes and pressed his cheek against his knee. “...I don’t know what, to do.”

Asahi knelt down, petting the boy’s hair soothingly. “Do you need medicine? Will you show me where it hurts?”

“...My stomach.” Nagisa lowered his legs, rubbing his lower stomach, then slid his hand down and rested atop his crotch. “...And here.”

“Oh..” An amused smile spread on the man’s face, eyebrows raising. “You’re horny.”

“...I’m what?” The boy tilted his head quizzically, not understanding. He didn’t have horns, so what did Asahi mean?

Laughing, Asahi stood up and offered a hand to Nagisa. “It means you’re aroused. Sexually excited. Did you get that way from me? You rushed off after you looked at me, after all.”

Aroused? Sexually excited? He didn’t understand at all, but he took the hand in front of him, pulling himself up carefully. “...You...You had a look in your eyes, that reminded me of Father.” He said honestly, peering up at him and smiled innocently. “...Sorry I startled you..”

“You sure have been groomed well, Nagisa-kun.” Asahi cooed, trailing a finger along Nagisa’s jaw, slow and deliberate. “It’s almost a little disgusting.”

Nagisa shuddered, his face falling. Disgusting? Why would Asahi say that to him? He stared into the man’s lilac-colored eyes, searching. He didn’t look upset, if anything the man seemed a little playful, so it couldn’t be that bad. The hand to the back of his neck, fisting in the strands of hair and pulled the boy close, taking his breath away.

“Do you want me to stop the burning?” Asahi asked, his voice firm, as if it wasn’t a question. There was no other answer to the question.

“...Yes..”

“Aaah!!!” Hiyori’s voice sounded from down the hall.

Nagisa startled, eyes wide as his eyes snapped towards the sound. Asahi’s fingers tightened in the boy’s hair and he pulled the young boy in. Their lips connected.

Hiyori stormed over, fingers grabbing at his brother’s sleeve. “No fair, no fair! Kiss me too!”

Asahi didn’t answer in favor of making a show, his tongue licking into the silver haired boy’s mouth. And he trembled, shaking fingers reaching to grip at the front of the man’s shirt. Father had never kissed him like this before. It felt weird, but the fire in his stomach only grew.

“Hey, don’t ignore me, Aniue!”

The older blonde pulled at Nagisa’s hair, breaking their kiss, tipping the boy’s head back to reveal his neck. “Kiss him.” He said, eyes turning to Hiyori, gripping the back of Nagisa’s neck, turning him to his younger brother. “Use your tongue.”

“I want to kiss you, though!”

“Don’t be a brat. I’m telling you to do something.”

Hiyori huffed out through his nose, stepping closer to Nagisa, his arms wrapping around the other’s shoulders. His lips nudged against Nagisa’s, pressing open mouth kisses against trembling lips. The blonde boy’s tongue traced over the frozen boy’s lips, diving in. It went on like that for a few minutes, Hiyori nudging at Nagisa’s tongue, trying to prod him into action, but finally he pulled away. “Nagisa-kun’s not kissing back!”

“He’s probably never been kissed like that before.” Asahi stated, fingers stroking the back of Nagisa’s neck. “He’s sheltered after all. Come.” His hand pulled away and he turned down the hallway. “We don’t want anyone to see what comes next, do we?”

The man led them to his room, opening the door, holding it open for them and then following them in, shutting the door.

The click of the lock was deafening.

Nagisa stood helplessly, fingers clutching at the front of his shirt. His eyes darted between the two brothers, Hiyori pouting with his arms crossed and Asahi, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head. He was at a loss, unable to keep up with the situation. Why was Hiyori here as well?

“I want the both of you to strip.” Asahi said, shrugging off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. “Now.”

Hiyori complied instantly, pulling off his socks and tossing them to the floor alongside the fabric on the floor. His cardigan came off next, then he pulled his shirt over his head and hastily fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants. He looked at Nagisa, sighing and kicked his pants away from him, tugging at the other’s clothes. “Nagisa-kun, you heard him.” The blonde’s hands pushed the blue cardigan off Nagisa’s shoulders, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt and then tugged it up hastily, throwing it to the floor.

“...Ah..it’s going to wrinkle..” The silver haired boy, mumbled, looking at all the fabric on the floor.

“We’ll send it to the dry cleaners.” Hiyori said impatiently, popping the button of Nagisa’s pants and pushing them down. His fingers hooked into the band of the boy’s underwear, yanking them down to Nagisa's thighs in one swift movement. "Yours is bigger than mine.." He sulked, poking the tip of the other's half-erection.

A soft squeak left Nagisa's throat, his fingers twitching at his sides. "...Is that bad?" He asked, but Hiyori shook his head, hands pulling him towards the bed in the center of the room and Nagisa let himself be pushed onto it. His legs dangled off the side, falling to his back as Hiyori crawled over him, but he stopped.

"What do you want me to do?" Hiyori's head turned to look at his brother, puffing one cheek out.

Ah, he'd almost forgotten. Nagisa craned his neck to angle his head and gaze at Asahi. His clothes were all off now and he had sat himself in a chair near the bed, his hand lazily stroking his cock as he watched the two boys.

"Get behind him and play with his body." Asahi replied, tossing a small tube onto the bed. "I want to watch for a bit."

"What about me?" Hiyori whined.

Asahi tilted his head, grinning. "What about you, Hiyori? You'll get your turn later."

Crawling off Nagisa, the blonde boy snatched the bottle up and scooted towards the center of the bed, leaning against the pillows and spread his legs out and patted between them. "Put your back against my chest, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa followed the directing, sitting up and made his way over to settle where Hiyori had told him to. "...Like this..?"

Humming, the blonde moved silver hair from between them, putting it over the other's shoulder. "Good boy." He wrapped his arms around Nagisa, uncapping the tube and squirted some of the substance into his hand.

Nagisa was about to ask what it was for, but his word failed him as Hiyori wrapped his fingers around the erection in front of him. It was cold, it felt weird. But then Hiyori began moving his hand and electricity shot through his veins. He'd never felt this before, Father had only used his fingers on him and never his hand. His hands went to Hiyori's thighs and gripped them gently, thighs tensing up, pressing back against the boy's chest. "...H-Hiyori-kun!" He gasped and shut his eyes tightly when the other's free hand slipped up Nagisa's chest, pinching one of his nipples.

Hiyori feathered kisses on the side of the silver haired boy’s neck, rutting his hips against the other’s back. He moved his hand in practiced motions, rubbing at the tip of Nagisa’s cock, then under the head. “Does it feel good?” Hiyori asked, pulling on his nipple, earning a soft cry.

Pressure was building up inside him, the burning hotter than it had ever been before. He couldn’t control his voice, stranger sounds than he had ever made. He opened his eyes, looking down to where Hiyori’s hand was, eyes widening in horror as he saw something beading at the tip of his erection. “...S-Something’s coming out.” His fingers tightened on Hiyori’s thighs, pressing back against him, shaking his head. “...Stop..!”

Asahi and Hiyori both laughed quietly, the younger’s finger swiping over the head, smearing the milky bead. “It’s okay, let it out.” The older said, leaning his elbow on the chair and rested his chin on his hand.

“...I d-don’t want to pee..stop!” Nagisa’s voice shook, his lips trembled. He could feel it, like he was about to burst, tears threatening to spill over. “...Stop..” He whispered, a helpless feeling settling over him, just before a strangled shout was pulled from his throat. A thick, white substance shot from him, decorating his thighs and knees. Humiliation. His face heated up, burning red. Then Hiyori ran his fingers through it, bringing it to his licks and licked it slowly off his fingers.

“It’s not pee, Nagisa-kun.” Hiyori murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s shoulder. “Silly, you really are sheltered. Have you really never come before?”

“He was probably too young too, before that man got too old.” Asahi stated, and Hiyori let out a soft ‘Oh’. “Still can’t believe it, who would have thought the guy liked them young.” He stood from the chair, moving to the bed now and he slid on, moving his hands up Nagisa’s legs. “How are you, Nagisa-kun? Are you tired? It’s too bad if you are. I’m not done with you yet.”

Behind Nagisa, Hiyori grumbled. “When’s my turn, huh?” Nonetheless, his hands rubbed the silver haired boy’s stomach, dragging his nail’s over the skin lightly.

Nagisa tried to catch his breath, already stimulated too much. “...T-There’s more?” He questioned and arched his back with the other’s touch. “...Are you going to go inside me..?”

“Yes, what a smart boy.” Asahi said affectionately, his hands spreading Nagisa’s thighs apart, hooking them over Hiyori’s knees. “Keep him open for me, Hiyori.” Not satisfied until the younger brother locked his legs with the boy on top of him, spreading his legs a bit further. “Just like that, good girl.”

Hiyori beamed.

It didn’t make any sense to Nagisa, watching as Asahi leaned over him, past him, kissing Hiyori. Hiyori was a boy, wasn’t he? Then the man pulled back, reaching for the tube and applied it to his fingers, smearing it over his fingers with his thumb. Was he actually going to do it? Nagisa watched open mouthed, dazed as Asahi’s fingers came closer to his hole and couldn’t stop the muscles from twitching. That made the older blonde chuckle, and warmth bloomed in the boy’s chest. It was so different from how Father had treated him.

He gasped, cold wet fingers rubbing against him. Asahi’s fingers were longer and thicker than his own, he was scared that it would hurt. Bigger things always hurt. Nagisa shut his eyes, when he felt pressure on his entrance, biting his lower lip as it sank in very slowly, carefully.

It..didn’t hurt. He opened his eyes, looking at Asahi’s face, smiling shyly when their eyes met. His hand reached up and touched the man’s face gently, feeling barely there stubble under his fingers. He gasped as the finger inside him moved deeper, squirming when both of Hiyori’s hands pinched his nipples. Nagisa felt himself getting stiff again, looking between his legs and tensed his thighs. Asahi rubbed against his inner walls, more gasps and moans being forced from him as he was assaulted from both sides.

The older blonde stroked his fingers through long silver hair as he leaned down, gently kissing the boy’s pale stomach and he worked a second finger into that tight heat. “I bet it’s been a long time since you’ve felt this sensation, isn’t it? You’re so tight.”

Nagisa shook his head, hair falling into his face as his chest rose and fell, breath heavy. He’d never felt anything like this before. It’d never been this pleasurable for him. He lidded his eyes, not being able to keep them open all the way, fingers slipping through Asahi’s hair. “...Asahi-san..”

The man’s cock twitched. “First time saying my name and it’s in this situation? I’m glad you’re opening up to me.” Asahi nipped at Nagisa’s hip, his fingers pushing in deeper. “I wonder if you can take all of my cock like little Hiyori over here. Did you know she’s a little slut?”

“Aniue..” Hiyori whimpered, his hips thrusting weakly up against Nagisa’s back smearing precum on his skin. “Please..I want to be touched..” His fingers pressed against the other boy’s stomach, dragging over his belly. “I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I? Please?”

Asahi’s fingers twisted inside Nagisa, his eyes flicking up to Hiyori’s face, then the other’s. His free hand went up to Nagisa’s waist and he pulled the boy down into the center of the bed under him. “Teach Nagisa-kun how to give a blowjob.”

Nagisa did his best to listen to the two brother’s conversation, he really did, but he was so lost in the feeling of the older’s fingers inside him. He let out a yelp as he was yanked out of his position, his back now cold without Hiyori’s warmth against him. Suddenly the boy behind him crawled over him, then shifting around until his thighs framed silver hair. Fingers ran through the pale strands, catching on a few knots as they pulled through.

“Open your mouth, Nagisa-kun, pull your lips over your teeth. Like this.” Hiyori demonstrated, scooting up a bit further as he brought his dick closer to Nagisa’s face. “No teeth, okay? That would hurt me.” He scrunched his fingers loosely in the other’s hair, pressing his hand against the mattress. “Open wide, treat it like a popsicle.”

The fingers assaulting his hole made it hard to listen, Asahi had pushed a third finger into him while Hiyori was speaking and stretched him further. But Nagisa opened his mouth as wide as he could, copying what the other boy had done as his hands gripped at the back of Hiyori’s thighs. He didn’t want to hurt Hiyori, he had to be as careful as he could.

Hiyori guided his length into Nagisa’s waiting lips, tapping the underside of his jaw to get him to close his mouth over the tip. He let out a high pitch breath as the other hesitantly licked at the head, brows furrowing. Swallowing hard, the blonde boy shifted his hips forward a bit and pushed more of himself into wet heat. “Please..”

Nagisa licked and sucked on what he could between moans, his nails pressing into the blonde’s skin. It tasted funny, salty and sweet at the same time. Experimentally, he took more of the length, lips dragging slowly along until it was almost on the back of his tongue. He peered up at Hiyori, hallowing his cheeks and began slowly bobbing his head. He wasn’t sure if this was what the boy wanted, but the look on his face told him to keep going.

Asahi watched from behind all the while, taking his time stretching the silver haired boy, enjoying the scene in front of him. His free hand lifted, smacking Hiyori across his bottom, forcing his hips forward into Nagisa’s mouth. The younger brother cried out, hips stuttering and he leaned on his elbows, head hanging.

“Aniue..”

“What a slutty girl.” The man sneered, watching as tears pricked at the corner of Nagisa’s eyes, his lips stretched around the cock in his mouth. “You’re pretty slutty yourself, Nagisa-kun, taking all Hiyori’s cock like that. Not even gagging, can’t wait to try it.” He pulled his fingers out, finally and he watched the ring of muscles twitch. “Pull out for a second, Hiyori. I don’t want Nagisa-kun to accidentally bite you.”

Nodding jerkily, Hiyori pulled his hips back, stroking Nagisa’s hair as the boy sucked in gasps of air. “We’ll work on improving your skill..” The blonde boy whispered, pressing his face against the mattress.

Asahi smacked over Hiyori’s bottom again, laughing and then picked up the tube once more, uncapping it, spreading the substance over his hand. “Move your ass, I want to watch his face.” He waited until the boy rolled off to the side and wrapped his fingers around his dick, slicking himself up. “Hold your legs up.” The man took his dry hand and grabbed under Nagisa’s thigh, pushing it up against his chest.

Nagisa obeyed, his hands holding his legs against his chest, amber gaze watching as the man aligned himself with the hole. His lips trembled, fear starting to settle in. He opened his mouth, wanting to protest for a moment but that was when Asahi pushed into the boy with a swift, practiced movement.

“Ah, is that as far as I can go?”

Panic rose to his chest, breath coming and going in short breaths, nails breaking the soft skin of his thighs. He hiccuped, trying to gasp air down his lungs, tears stinging in his eyes. He’d never been filled this much in his life, it was so sudden. Squeezing his eyes shut, tears rolled down his cheeks, he shook his head. Chest heaving.

Hiyori pet Nagisa’s thigh, kissing his cheek. “Breath slowly, it’s okay..”

“Stop acting like a virgin.” Asahi scoffed, patting Nagisa’s hip. “I know you took it for the old man a lot. Stretched you good, too.” He nudged his hips forward a bit, trying to push in deeper and groaned as the boy clenched around him. “I’ll train you how to take more, don’t worry.”

Amber eyes opened slowly, trying to control his breathing. He didn’t understand the older brother’s words, why was he being so heartless? A broken sob forced its way from him, tucking his chin to his chest, nails tearing at his skin. He felt Hiyori’s hand on him, trailing from his thigh to his bum and squished the skin between his fingers. Things were starting to feel good again and his body begun to slowly relax, eyes opening fully. Looking down in wonder, Nagisa watched as Asahi pulled his hips back, spine arching and his head tipped back, pressing his cheek against the sheets. He felt stretched in a good way, he didn’t feel like he was tearing from the seams. He couldn’t look away.

“That’s a good boy.” Asahi murmured, lifting Nagisa’s hips off the bed and moved his knees under the boy, resting him there. “Just keep taking it, okay?”

Hiyori whimpered, reaching for his brother’s hand and touched his wrist. “Touch me too, Aniue.”

Disappointment flashed in the man’s eyes, pulling his hand back. “You’ll get your turn, Hiyori. This is a lesson for Nagisa-kun, after all. This will help you too, with entertaining your fans. Think of all the fun you’ll share with him.”

Understanding dawned on Hiyori’s face, looking down at Nagisa’s face, rubbing circles into his bottom. He trailed a finger over where Asahi was inside the silver haired boy, pressing in closer to him. His lips pressed against the other’s, tongue pushing its way into Nagisa’s mouth, making a show for his brother.

Asahi hummed in approval, his hips starting to push back in, working to start up a pace. The boy moaned beneath him and he could feel those tight walls clench around him. “That’s it, Nagisa-kun, give yourself to me. I’ll teach you everything, so you can become a true human doll, just like that man wanted for you.”

Was that what Father would have wanted?

He’d never know.

Nagisa clutched at his thighs, pulling them tighter to his chest and his vision blurred. He pushed his tongue back against Hiyori’s, his body shuddering as Asahi thrust into him, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to look up at the man. It’d never felt so good before, it made his toes curl. It made him breathless but it wasn’t bad. The blonde boy’s hand came up and hooked around the other’s thigh, fingers wrapping around his dick, stroking it. Then white hot fire burned through his veins as Asahi brushed against something inside him and he threw his head back, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolled back, cum spilling onto his stomach.

“Did that feel good?” Asahi asked, amused, his hips still pumping in and out of Nagisa. “You’re all nice and relaxed now, I wonder how deep I can go now..” He pushed deeper, relishing in the sweet moan leaving the boy’s lips. “That’s it..good boy.”

The silver haired boy’s chest swelled with the compliment, he felt giddy and overstimulated as Asahi continued sliding in. More moans left him, his voice rising as the man went deeper than even Father had and his voice cracked. His body began to tense again and he heard Asahi sigh.

“I guess that’s all you can do for now, huh?” The man spread Nagisa’s ass cheeks, widening his hole and watched the muscles twitch. “Not bad though.” His hips began moving properly again, leaning up over the boy, kissing him slowly, keeping his gaze locked with the boy’s.

Asahi’s movements became more jerky, his hips stuttering. His breath was leaving him more quickly and he pressed his forehead against Nagisa’s, hands gripping tightly at the boy’s hips. “You’re going to take it all, aren’t you?” He rasped, then his hips stilled as he came inside Nagisa, he stayed there a moment and caught his breath. Then he lifted a hand, pushing his hair out of his face, smiling with satisfaction. “Hiyori, do you want a treat?”

Hiyori perked up, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Yes, Aniue.”

“Clean him up, lick him clean.” Asahi pulled himself out of Nagisa, shifting back to sit down. “After that, I’ll give you attention.”

Instantly, the blonde was up and leaning over Nagisa, licking down the silver haired boy’s chest and licking up the cum on his stomach. His hands stroked over twitching thighs, still being held up by the other boy. “Keep holding them like that.” Hiyori sang, excitement evident in his voice, arms hooking around Nagisa’s back and lifted his back slightly off the bed. The other mewled beneath him in surprise as the blonde dragged his tongue over Nagisa’s sensitive hole, fingers spreading his cheeks apart.

“...H-Hiyori-kun?” The silver haired boy’s amber eyes widened, his toes curling as the blonde boy’s tongue pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles. It was too much. Nagisa couldn’t take it, every move Hiyori made caused moans to spill from his lips and arousal was beginning to stir in him again. He couldn’t think at all, his mind numb with pleasure as Hiyori’s tongue moved in and out of him.

Asahi reached for the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. “Come.” And with that Hiyori abandoned Nagisa, crawling into his brother’s lap and clung to him. “You’ve been such a patient, baby girl.” He cooed, three fingers shoving inside the boy at once. “Still loose from last night, such a slut. No one’s going to want you if you can’t keep your pussy tight.”

Hiyori let out a sob, his hips rolling against those fingers and pushed them deeper. He reached up, hands gripping at Asahi’s shoulders tightly, forehead pressing against the older’s chest. “Aniue, more. More, please. Give me your cock.” He begged, hips twisting and rutting down, fucking himself on Asahi’s fingers.

Nagisa watched, eyes lidded as he took in shaking breaths. Wouldn’t it hurt if you took that much too quickly? He shifted, finally releasing his legs and winced as a dull ache registered in his mind. But he was quickly drawn back when Hiyori let out a loud cry and his gaze focused on where Asahi had pushed his dick all the way into his younger brother. His body moved on his own, sitting up and moved closer to the two, pressing his chest against Hiyori’s back like the other had done to him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, nuzzling into his shoulder and rubbing his hands over Hiyori’s chest, his fingers rolling hard pink nipples between them.

“Oh, fuck.” Hiyori hissed out, head dropping back against Nagisa’s shoulder and rolled his hips down onto Asahi’s cock. He relished in the way his brother groaned, one of his hands resting on Hiyori’s hips and began moving his hips, hard and fast. The younger blonde bounced in Asahi’s lap, loud moans leaving him in constant streams, his back arching as Nagisa toyed with his chest and kissed his shoulders. Maybe he had died and gone to heaven, everything felt too good.

The man watched the two boys, a pleased hum sounded from him, driving himself into Hiyori at a brutal pace. “Everyone in the house is going to hear what a little slut you are, Hiyori.” He pinched at his younger brother’s side and pulled. “You’re gaining weight again, too. What a chubby girl.” Asahi watched as the boy squirmed, not even trying to muffle his sounds in the slightest. He wasn’t worried, he already had paid them plenty of hush money in the past. A groan fell from his lips as Hiyori’s hole tightened and twitched around him, fucking into him harder. “I’ve barely been inside you and you’re already close? Maybe I’ll just fuck Nagisa-kun again, since you’re being such a disappointment.”

Hiyori shook his head, hazy eyes on his brother, his nails digging into the skin of the older’s shoulder. “I want to be filled, please, I won’t cum!” He whimpered and brought his hips down hard onto Asahi’s. “I’ll be a good girl, I’ll be the best. So cum inside me, Aniue, please.”

“Keep your promise.” Asahi warned as he pushed the two boys back against the mattress again, not caring about either of their comfort, he pounded his hips into Hiyori’s. He leaned down, kissing Nagisa over the other boy’s shoulder, earning a weak protest from the blonde boy and the older brother just laughed softly.

“Aniue..” The younger brother pressed his lips against Asahi’s jaw, kissing where he could reach as his body was assaulted by pleasure. His back arched, fingers clawing their way down the man’s arms, his legs wrapping around Asahi’s hips and tried to pull him even deeper. He felt like he was going to explode, his untouched dick smearing precum on his stomach, begging to release.

Moments passed, Asahi’s hips began to stutter and he moved his hand from Hiyori’s hip and pushed one of his legs back until it rested against his chest. “You ready to be my cum dump, Hiyori? I bet you want to cum so bad.” His free hand reached up, cupping his brother’s cheek and stroking it gently. “You’ve been such a good girl, you can cum now.”

Hiyori let out a choked sob, nails digging into Asahi’s arms until the skin broke. He threw his head back, releasing with a high pitched mewl as his cum spilled over his stomach. His body twitched as the older continued thrusting into him before he felt something pooling inside him and Asahi’s hips nudged against his. A last moan pulled from his lips as the dick was pulled out of him, leaving his hole empty and twitching.

Asahi moved to get off the two, laying on his side, eyes shut with a small smile on his face. “What a fun after-breakfast activity.” He commented, fingers running through Hiyori’s hair as the boy rolled off Nagisa and squished himself between the two. “Did you enjoy yourself, Nagisa-kun?”

Perking up when he heard his name, Nagisa peeked over Hiyori’s shoulder at Asahi. “...It was...nice.” He said slowly, eyes focusing on the man. “...Father never used, that stuff from the tube..”

“What? He never used lube?” Hiyori turned his head, scandalized. “What a brute. That would hurt so much!”

Father wasn’t a brute. He was gentle. But he decided that telling Hiyori that wasn’t worth the effort. Nagisa lowered his eyes, laying back down on his side, trailing a finger down the spine of the boy in front of him.

“Unfortunately, I have things to do. I need to shower again.” Asahi sighed, pushing himself up and got off the bed. “You two can stay in here, if you want. Hiyori, brush Nagisa-kun’s hair please. You should probably bathe again, as well. Use my bathroom.” He shut the bathroom door behind him, water running a moment later.

Hiyori grumbled, wiggling his way off the bed and grabbed a brush off his brother’s dresser. “Sit up, Nagisa-kun.”

The silver haired boy sat up slowly, wincing as he did so and rubbed at his lower back

“You’ll get used to it.” Hiyori promised, scooting behind the boy, carefully beginning to brush his hair. He worked carefully through the knots, whispering a soft ‘sorry’ whenever Nagisa let out a pained noise. It took a good ten minutes, just about finished as Asahi came out of the bathroom.

“Still?” The man questioned, drying himself with his towel.

“Nagisa-kun has a lot of hair! It’s really thick, okay?” Hiyori pouted, working on the last knot in the boy’s hair. Finally. He brushed through the hair one last time, then set the brush to the side of the bed. “There we go, all better now.”

“Thank you.” Nagisa smiled warmly, pulling his hair over one shoulder and leaned over to kiss one of Hiyori’s cheeks.

Asahi quickly put his clothes back on, sparing the two a glance while he adjusted his tie and then slipped his suit jacket on. “Alright, I’m heading out. I’ll be back in a few hours.” With that he opened the room door and exited, closing the door behind him.

“I can teach you to put it in.” Hiyori said as soon as he heard his brother had walked away from the doors. “So we can do it too!” He turned excitedly to Nagisa, scooting so their knees were touching. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Nagisa blinked, his eyebrows furrowing. “...Teach me?...Can’t you do it?” He asked, looking at the blonde. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he wasn’t sure if he could.

Fidgeting, Hiyori looked away. “I don’t want to, I’m a princess.”

“...But you’re a boy..”

“I can still be a princess! I don’t want to top. Besides,” Hiyori ran his fingers over the other’s dick slowly. “You’re bigger anyways.”

“...I see..” Nagisa didn’t understand, but he never did understand most of Hiyori’s reasoning.

“Let’s bathe, now.” Hiyori hummed, getting up and went over to the bathroom, getting the bath set up for them.

The silver haired boy got up as well, following behind him and watched the boy. The tub was bigger than what Father bathed him in. Three grown people could have fit in it!

“Is the temperature good for you?” Hiyori asked as the water began filling the tub, watching as Nagisa nodded. They both got into the water, sitting close together, ignoring all the space they had. The blonde boy took one of the other’s hands and laced their fingers, pressing their shoulders together. “I’m glad you came to our home.”

Nagisa smiled, squeezing Hiyori’s hand. “...Me too.” And he was glad, he was already being taught new things about life. He pressed his lips against the other’s cheek, relaxing into the water. He might have been taken from Father, but he was on a new journey now and he was excited for the future.

And so life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on this chapter being light and fluffy but then i thought to myself “why not just groom him some more” and this monster happened. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted from this chapter two times, but here I am at last. This was an absolute monster to write, I'm sorry if anything is weird or confusing. Let me know if there are errors please. Sobs.

“Spend Christmas with me.”

It was whispered between quick kisses, stolen in an empty classroom. Hands grabbed at Nagisa’s waist, pulling bodies flush together and his breath caught in his throat. He threaded his fingers through wavy, black hair and pressed his forehead against Rei’s. Ruby eyes stared into Amber, heated and expectant, nudging their noses together.

They’d met a few months ago, behind the school and had fallen into meeting whenever Rei was in town. The silver haired teen was glad, he’d always enjoy listening to the other talk. It was only recently that they became more intimate.

“Nagisa.”

He nodded, pressing his lips against Rei’s softly. “...I will.” Nagisa stroked his fingers through silky hair, breathing in and nudged his body against the other’s. “...Hiyori-kun will be disappointed, though.” He commented idly, eyes unfocused as he rubbed the back of Rei’s neck.

“I’m sure that guy’ll be fine.” Scoffing, Rei trailed his nose over Nagisa’s jaw and rubbed his fingers over the small of the other’s back, giving him a quiet moan. “You gotta live life to the fullest, don’t you? This is a holiday for lovers.”

Lovers.

It made Nagisa smile, tilting his head back for the black haired teen, giving him room. It certainly was different from anything he’d ever had before. Adoration swelled in his chest, humming out softly as Rei kissed at his neck and playfully placed little bites against the skin. “...Secret lovers.” He added softly, laughing as the other blew air lightly against his neck.

“I’ll pick you up at four, alright?” Rei began pulling back, hands rubbing at Nagisa’s sides slowly and then fully pulled away and straightened his jacket. “I’d ask to meet you somewhere but you’d get fucking lost.” He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it out, then grinned. “‘Course, I don’t mind looking for you, but I think that for Christmas it’d be best to not get you lost.”

Nagisa nodded, leaning against a desk. “...It’d waste time.” He agreed, shutting his eyes. He listened as the other began walking to the door, sliding it open.

“I’ll see you on the twenty-fourth, then, Nagisa.” The door slid shut.

Footsteps padded down the hall as the silver haired teen remained where he was, relaxing in the classroom. His heartbeat pounded with excitement, threatening to burst from his chest. He couldn’t wait.

The days ticked by, slowly.

Each day closer to something new, something exciting.

Eventually the school break started, bringing Nagisa home to his family. He kept his siblings occupied, playing games with them and watching movies, but his mind was faraway. Hiyori came over for a day, clinging to the silver haired teen and whining for attention, only to be disappointed in Nagisa’s attention span.

The day finally came and Nagisa rose early, taking extra care to clean himself in the shower, washing everywhere at least two times. Turning off the water when he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed his hairdryer and brush to begin working at his thick hair. It was a long process, one he didn’t like. By the time he was done, he knew it was around breakfast and his stomach growled in agreement. He left the bathroom, going to his closet and stared into it blankly.

He had no idea what to wear.

Nagisa pondered silently, touching different shirts. He settled on a black turtleneck, holding the hanger in his hand. Now for the pants. He sifted through hanging fabric, weighing his options, picking up a pair of gray slacks. Hiyori said these ones made his bottom look fuller, right? He pursed his lips, deep in thought, then nodded and moved the hanger into his other hand, hanging it with the shirt. He already knew what coat and earmuffs he was going to wear, but he didn’t need them until later.

The silver haired teen pulled the towel from around his waist, going to his drawers to get himself some briefs. What if they did it? Staring into the drawer, he looked at his mostly simple underwear. Would Rei think he was boring? He worried at his lower lip, digging to the back of his drawers. It was something Hiyori had forced him to buy, but maybe it would come in handy. Nagisa pulled out the thin fabric, black mesh with embroidered black dots, and hung them uselessly from his hand. He swallowed, slipping the garment on and pondered the feeling, it was light and airy. His cheeks flushed and he quickly got the rest of his clothes on. It felt naughty.

Stepping into his slippers, he opened his door and exited his room, carefully closing the door behind him. He headed down the hall, turning one of the corners while he recited the layout to himself softly, sighing in relief when he reached the dining room. His little brother and sister were already at the table, watching excitedly for the maid to start bringing out platters.

“...Kazuhiko-kun, Mine-chan, good morning.” Nagisa greeted, moving to his seat next to Kazuhiko and sitting down.

“Nagi-chan, good morning!” The two chorused, their eyes gleefully turning onto the silver haired teen.

“I heard you’re going on a date, Nagi-chan!” Mine blurted out, leaning forward and smiled widely. “Mama told me!”

Nagisa’s face turned a brilliant shade of red, fiddling with his fingers as embarrassment flooded through him. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again as he found no words. But his heart swelled, nonetheless, and he averted his eyes.

“Who is it? Who is it?” Kazuhiko tugged on the teen’s arm, eyes pleading.

“Who? Who?” Mine echoed, bouncing in her seat.

Flustered, the silver haired teen looked between the two and opened his mouth. “...I, uh..” He didn’t know if he was allowed to say, if their parents would want him to out himself. He was saved as the maid came into the room, wheeling platters of food out on a trolley and the children's minds flew back to the food.

"Good morning."

Nagisa turned his head, looking towards the entryway and smiled lightly. "...Good morning, Akemi-san. ...Mako-san." He bowed his head to the parents, watching as they passed by, petting their children's heads.

"Did you all have a good rest?" Mako asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down next to her daughter.

The two children chorused out a 'Yes, mother!' nodding their heads. Nagisa nodded his head as well, clasping his hands in his lap.

Akemi sat at the head of the table, smiling fondly. "Nagisa-kun looks excited for the day." He teased, watching the silver haired teen's face light up. "First dates are always exciting, aren't they?"

He was sure he was scarlet, mind wandering to the fact he was wearing lingerie and more embarrassment filled him. "...Akemi-san.."

The children's eyes turned to him, eyes wide and playful. "That's right!" Mine chimed, putting her hands on the table and standing up. "Who is it?"

Nagisa looked at Akemi, silently asking if it was alright, shoulders relaxing when the man nodded. "It's Sakuma Rei." He murmured gently and Mine's eyes glowed.

"You're so lucky!" The little girl exclaimed, her tone slightly whiny. "I want to date him."

Akihiko's gaze was on the teen, eyes curious. "You can like boys?" He asked earnestly, looking up at Nagisa.

Hesitating, the silver haired teen fumbled with his hands and looked down. "...You can.."

"Don't tell anyone, though, alright you two? It's a special secret." Mako stated, wagging her finger at the two kids. "I'll punish you."

The two looked visibly dejected, mumbling another 'Yes, mother.' and slouching into their seats.

"Shall we eat?"

The rest of breakfast went by peacefully, Nagisa still fumbling with his utensils but spilling less food than he usually did. He picked up the napkin in his lap when he was finished, spilling the crumbs into the plate and setting it to the side.

"Nagisa-kun do you want me to do your hair? Maybe we can change up your style." Mako clapped her hands together, looking excitedly to the teen, her eyes sparkling.

With her enthusiasm, Nagisa couldn't refuse her and nodded in agreement. "...Of, of course." He was nervous, wondering if Father was alive how he'd feel, changing his precious hairstyle. Maybe it would be a good change.

"Ah, I'm so excited." The woman beamed, so brilliantly. "Once, when I was still young, I wanted to do celebrity makeup and hair." She sighed fondly, putting a hand on her cheek. "I always had fun doing it."

"Why didn't you keep doing it, mother?" Kazuhiko asked, looking curiously at her and tilting his head.

"It didn't line up with my family's expectations. Those come before anything." Stating it simply, Mako shrugging her shoulders. "But it was fun for a hobby, and I'll know how to style hair once you start doing things, too."

"Like for Nagi-chan!" Mine pointed out, smiling playfully.

Mako smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, like him."

The day passed by slowly for Nagisa, minutes feeling like hours. He busied himself with his precious stones, re-exploring every detail of his small collection. Losing himself in his studies, a few hours went by and he looked up at the clock; it was almost noon. The silver haired teen stood from his desk and wandered to his window and looked outside. It was a cloudy, dark day and the teen wondered if it would snow tonight. He loved the snow, it made everything seem so pure.

He wandered to the kitchen for lunch, asking for a sandwich and sat at the table in the corner, watching the chef work. It had become a habit, since his days with Hiyori to spend time in the kitchen with the servants. Unlike the blonde, however, Nagisa only came to talk and watch unless it was lunch. The chef set down the teen’s favorite egg sandwiches and a small salad. He ate in silence, nodding his head to Akemi, coming for his lunch too, though Nagisa knew he’d eat it in the dining area.

The teen thought he must be odd, judging himself from the others around him. Even school, he’d heard himself get called odd many times. Even Hiyori had told him a few times. Nibbling on his sandwich, he pondered to himself what truly made a person odd. If they were eccentric or different anyway, was it really odd? He thought of Eichi and his plot. He had heard how it would all go, and he normally paid no mind. But why was he not included in this group of oddballs? Perhaps he wasn’t famous enough around the school, he supposed. Then again that Sakasaki kid wasn’t super well known until his addition to the group either. However it went, he supposed this would help him rise in the ranks as an idol. It was all for Father’s ambition, after all. He nodded his head to himself, finishing off his food and bid his farewells to the servants, heading down the hallway with no direction in mind.

...Which is how he ended up lost.

Nagisa looked around blankly, crossing his arms over his chest. Where had he ended up? He looked down the three paths, tilting his head. There were only so many areas that had three pathways, so that limited the areas. He shut his eyes and breathed in, picking a path and opened his eyes again, heading down a hallway. Walking slowly, he made his way around and managed to make his way to the living room. Good.

He turned around, making his way towards his room all while reciting the structure to himself, once again. The teen made it to his room, entering and sat on the edge of his bed. Within minutes, as if she knew, Mako was tapping at the door, making her way inside.

“I was thinking of doing your makeup too, is that okay?” She started, fingers working through the silver hair, eyes hopeful.

He thought to himself that Hiyori would be envious. “...Yes, that’d be fun..” He replied, shutting his eyes, enjoying the fingers in his hair.

“Great.” She was pulling at his hands, leading him down the hallways so quickly he wasn’t sure where he was at. Leading him into a room, she sat the teen down in a studio-like room, in front of mirrors and lights. Mako flipped a switch on and Nagisa winced at the sudden brightness. “I’ll get you looking so good.” She hummed, pulling a cart filled with different makeups and brushes, hand hovering over them. “Are you going to..sleep with him?” She asked carefully, her gaze flickering over to the teen.

Nagisa was a bit shocked at the bluntness, averting his eyes quickly and shifted in his seat. “...I..I don’t know.” He answered truthfully, pulling gently at the hem of one of his sleeves.

Mako held her hand out, offering small square packets. “Take these in case..I don’t like the idea of it..since I’m watching over you, but..” She paused, voice wavering. “You make your own decisions.”

Taking them from her, he flipped them over in his hands. “...What are these?” He asked, pinching one in his fingers.

The woman looked ready for this answer and sighed, picking up a comb and brushed through Nagisa’s hair. “Those are condoms. You use them during sex to be protected from diseases. Really, I’m glad that when you were tested you didn’t have anything..” She paused, looking at him through the mirror. “So please use them..it’ll feel different, but it’s for a good cause.”

Nagisa nodded slowly, holding the packets in his hands. He shut his eyes as the woman worked at his hair, french braiding the sides into a few rows, working carefully and making sure every strand of hair was in place. It relaxed the teen, he nearly nodded off towards the end but Mako gently shook him, and he opened his eyes. He ran his fingers over the braids, trailing down over a smaller braid that trailed off his scalp. It was something different, but different wasn’t always bad. “...I like it.”

Mako beamed brighter than any of the lights in the room and laughed softly. “I thought it’d suit you, and I was right.” She moved in front of him, blocking his view of the mirror and pulled out a drawer of makeup. “Now to the really fun part.” The woman began the face routine, washing and moisturizing the teen's face. She began applying makeup, starting with foundation, applying it with a round sponge gently. When she finished she pulled out the concealer, putting it to key areas of the young teen's face, then pulled out a contouring stick and carefully mapped out Nagisa's face. She pulled back a moment, pursing her lips and reached for the sponge again, blending the lighter parts first, then the darker. Mako smiled to herself, admiring the work so far. "Sakuma Rei is a lucky man." She commented idly, opening a drawer and pulled out a bottle of highlighter, uncapping it and drew a small line down Nagisa's nose, then added some to his upper cheekbones, blending it in as well.

"...Why do you say that?" Nagisa asked quietly, after a moment's pause, looking at the woman questioningly. He didn't understand, why would Rei be so lucky.

Mako tilted her head, tapping a brush lightly into a powder. "You're a very attractive young man, Nagisa-kun. You're also very kind." She set the powder over his face lightly, holding his chin in her other hand so gently. "After everything you've been through.."

Nagisa's hands twisted at the packets in his lap. Everyone always treated him like what Father had done was bad. Why? He pressed his lips together, crossing his ankles. "...Father was a kind man. ...I want to be as kind as him."

The woman sighed softly, tapping at a lighter powder now and pressing it lightly under Nagisa's eyes. She didn't press the subject further, focusing on the makeup instead as she continued setting powder on the teen's face. "Where do you think Rei-kun will take you?"

"...I don't know..What do you usually do on Christmas Eve?" Nagisa looked at her and blinked, watching her move to a new powder, a powder highlighter, starting to move it over his cheekbones, near the inside of his eyes.

"Dinner, usually. Presents." She stopped, eyebrows furrowing. "You don't have a gift for him, do you."

"No.."

Mako pursed her lips, looking over the teen's face. "You can use your account we gave you, Nagisa-kun. Get him something tonight. Now shut your eyes." She began working on his eyes, rubbing powder over the crease in his lid. Working carefully she blended the color in, humming softly. "I'm going to give you a smokey look. I think it'll compliment you really well."

"...Isn't that a look for girls..?" Nagisa asked, remembering a magazine Hiyori had shown to him.

"Boys can wear it too, especially idols." Mako said, voice certain. "It's an alluring look." She began pressing a translucent powder to his skin near his eyes, following the shape she wanted to give, then pressed some under his eyes carefully. Moving on to a slightly darker tone and began brushing it over Nagisa's lash line with a new brush. "You'll have to send a picture to Hiyori-kun."

"...I was thinking he would be jealous." The teen smiled, moving as directed when Mako's hand held his chin again.

She went over his eye with the first brush again, blending the colors carefully. Picking up the second brush again, she moved to the other eye, repeating her motions. "Your eyes are going to pop." She murmured, going in with black now on the outer corners of Nagisa's eyes, then went over the black with the first brush, blending them all in again. After she finished the top, she took a bigger brush and brushed the translucent powder away, smiling in satisfaction. “Alright open your eyes and look up.” Grabbing the second brush again, she went under the corner of his eyes with a lighter color again, along the lower lash line on both eyes. She lightly dabbed the brush into black again, pressing it along the lower most outer part of his eye. “Almost done.” The woman pulled out a tube of mascara, carefully applying it to Nagisa’s eyelashes, shimmying the brush along to fill them out. “There.”

Nagisa’s face felt heavy, but as Mako moved out from in front of the mirror, his eyes moved up and he looked at himself. It was odd. His face was more defined and his cheeks shimmered in the light, his eyes striking, almost cattish. “It looks nice.” He said softly, reaching a hand up and played with a braid. “I really do look like a celebrity.”

“I’ve been dying to do your makeup since you mentioned becoming an idol. Maybe you should let me do all of your makeup for Fine!” Mako clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. “That would be so much fun.”

“...Maybe.” Nagisa smiled softly, unable to tell her it probably wouldn’t last. It would have played out nice and a happy picture painted in his head with five of them. He and Hiyori both wanted to transfer after the whole thing, though, so that thought was already as good as gone. Maybe with his next group.

Mako let the teen stand, gingerly wiping him down with a roller and then started wiping the brushes down, cleaning them. "Do you need help back?" She asked, looking at him.

"...No, I'll find my way back." Nagisa moved to the door and turned back, bowing to the woman. "...Thank you, Mako-san. ...I had..fun." With that he opened the door and headed out, shutting it behind him. He looked down the hall, beginning to head down it. Managing to find his way through the maze of hallway, he opened his door and entered his room and looked at his clock.

Three thirty-four.

Good.

The silver haired teen made his way to the bathroom, giving himself a look over in the mirror and then gave a quick re-brushing to his teeth. Perfect. He went to his closet, picking out a light gray plaid pea-coat that went to his mid-thigh then grabbed his black gloves and earmuff. "...Ah.." Walking over to his dresser, he took his wallet and put it in his pocket. Nagisa picked up his phone, opening and took a quick, clumsy picture, tapping out a message and then sending it to Hiyori. He was sure the teen was getting ready for a date of his own, since he had to make quick plans, but the silver haired teen was positive he’d get a response within the hour. Nagisa pocketed his phone, picked up a black scarf and left his room.

By the time he got to the entryway the doorbell was ringing and the sound of little footsteps running were heard. He had a few seconds before they got here so Nagisa pulled the door open, greeted by a burst of cold air. They both looked at each other silently, taking each other in. He didn't know what it was, but Rei seemed a lot more handsome than usual. The other man was just wearing a simple black coat and some nice pants, so much nicer than the uniform slacks.

Rei started to speak but was drowned out as Mine and Kazuhiko came barreling into the entryway. "Is he here?" They both shouted, then careened to a halt behind Nagisa and peeked around him up at the black haired man.

"Good evening, it's nice to meet you." Rei said smoothly, smiling faintly, sincere.

Nagisa hadn't seen him with such a look before and watched his face. Come to think of it, didn't Rei have a younger brother?

"Good evening." The children parroted as their parents entered.

"We won't keep you long." Akemi promised, nodding his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakuma Rei. Treat our boy nicely."

"Thank you for being kind to him." Mako smiled softly, bowing slightly.

Rei bowed back, hands at his sides. “Not at all, Nagisa’s been keeping me company. So I appreciate it. We're enjoying the road as we follow it."

The silver haired teen slipped into his coat, putting on the gloves and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He stepped forward, moving next to Rei, smiling at his family.

"Take care, stay safe." Mako gave a pointed look to Nagisa, who's cheeks turned scarlet. "I doubt you'll be home tonight."

"Rest assured, I have a two bedroom top floor." Rei put a hand on Nagisa's lower back, light and barely there. "I'll make sure your son is taken care of and have him back tomorrow."

The parents exchanged a look, then laughed, pulling their younger children back. "Don't cause any trouble." Akemi said, reaching for the door handle.

"...I'll be good." Nagisa waved his hand, turning with the other teen and headed down the steps. After the door was shut, he turned his head towards Rei. "...So you can act like that too." He commented.

Rei looked at him, leading him down the pathway to a car and opened the backseat door. "Of course I can. Do you miss it when I'm like that with you?"

Pondering as he got into the car, he hummed. "I hadn't seen it from that perspective." Nagisa watched as Rei slid next to him and then looked around the car. It was nice, he concluded, taking note of the dark screen separating them from the driver. Did he not like interaction with drivers? The door shut and he felt hands on him.

"You look so fucking good tonight. Got all fancy and the works." Rei's hand ran through Nagisa's hair where it wasn't braided, his other arm wrapping around him. "Bet it feels weird though."

Nagisa nodded, resting his head on Rei's shoulder, feeling as the car began to move under him. "...It's heavy. ...Mako-san had fun though, so I enjoyed it." One of his hands moved to Rei's hand on his shoulder, lacing their fingers. They fell into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other and relaxed together. The silver haired teen shut his eyes, turning his head to press it against Rei's neck, breathing him in. He smelled like bergamot and pepper, reminding him of a sunny day.

The minutes passed by. The next time Nagisa opened his eyes and looked out the window, he noticed they were in a more secluded part of the city. "...Where are we going?" He asked, scooting away from Rei to press his hands against the window, peering out at the small businesses they were passing.

“Just a little place I found a while back.” The black haired man said, watching the silver haired teen. “It’s just a normal little place, but the food is really good. So I spoke with the owner and reserved a spot for us.”

Turning his head, Nagisa looked back at the other teen and smiled, eyes sparkling. “...Like in the movies?”

Rei watched Nagisa for a moment, one eyebrow arching upwards. “Yeah, like in the movies.” There was an amused glint in his eyes as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “You really are sheltered, Nagisa.”

“...Is that bad?” The silver haired teen tilted his head, slowly moving back over to Rei and put a hand on his back lightly.

“Nope.” Rei grinned, shutting his eyes. “I find it very entertaining, watching you.”

Smiling and moving his fingers up, Nagisa ran them through black hair. “...Good..”

The car pulled in front of a small building, slowing to a stop and Rei sat up, scooting towards the door and opening it. He got out and offered a hand to the other teen, helping him get out of the car, shutting the door behind them. They watched the car drive off, holding their hands together as they were for a moment, watching the car turn a corner and disappear. Rei began leading Nagisa inside, opening the door and pulling him in.

The interior was much nicer than Nagisa expected, cozy and warm. A few couples were there already, enjoying an intimate dinner and talking among themselves. He began pulling off his gloves and scarf, removing his earmuffs as well and continued looking around as Rei led them to a table in the back. The silver haired teen placed his things down on a chair, sliding out of his coat, and set the coat down as well, then took a seat. He watched as Rei shrugged out of his own coat and put it on the back of his chair and sat, looking around as well.

A man came out of the back, making his way over to the two after checking on his other customers. “Rei-san, glad you actually came. Would have thought you’d go to a high end place, honestly.”

An accent? Nagisa looked up and noticed he was very much not Japanese.

“If I said I was coming, I am.” Rei grinned up at the man and gestured to Nagisa. “This is Ran Nagisa, the one I told you about. Nagisa, this is Avery.”

“If only I was fifteen years younger.” Avery sighed, putting his hand on his hip. “Welcome, Nagisa-san. This is a safe space for couples like you, so feel free to hold hands.” The man winked and flashed a smile. “But I’m sure you both are hungry, so here’s some menus. Anything to drink?”

“Just water for me.” Rei took the menus from the man, handing one to Nagisa.

The silver haired teen looked at the menu blankly, then looked up at Avery. “...Tea? Any kind is fine.”

“I’ve got iced sweet tea.”

“...That’s fine, thank you.” Nagisa smiled, looking down and opened the menu.

Rei and Avery grinned at each other and the older man went back to get their drinks.

The two sat in silence, looking over the menu and Nagisa pressed his lips together as he tried to make out the writing. Most of the food that he could read he didn’t know what it was. “...Rei-kun..will you choose my dinner for me?”

“Hm?” Rei looked up, blinking a moment then gave the other a fond look. “Anything sound particularly good to you? Chicken, ham, beef?”

“Chicken and bread.” Nagisa said after a moment, lowering the menu to the table.

“Pasta, perhaps?” The black haired teen suggested.

Weighing his options, he wondered if his clumsiness would doom him or if he could maintain eating properly. “...That sounds good.” He placed the napkin in his lap, smoothing it down and then looked up as their drinks were brought over to them. “...Thank you, Avery-san.”

“Of course, do you know what I can get started for you?”

“Your medium bowl fried chicken pasta, then two smaller bowls for portioning.” Rei picked up both the menus, handing them back to the server. “It is Christmas, after all.”

“You have to have fried chicken, right?” Avery laughed, taking a step back. “I’ll get your food ready.”

“...He seems really nice.” Nagisa commented softly, watching as the man walked into the back.

“He’s pretty progressive, both him and his partner. They have something long lasting..” Rei sounded almost sad,resting a hand on the table. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

The silver haired teen looked at his hands in his lap as a heavy silence drifted in the air. He reached for his drink, taking a sip, holding it for a moment. “...It’s not something I deserve.” Looking up, he met ruby eyes that seared into him. “...But it would be nice.”

“Ah, right. You didn’t get me a gift or anything, right?”

“...No, I forgot about gifts...but mother said that I can, buy you something. ...I’d like to give you something.” Nagisa took another small sip, then set his drink down, peering at the black haired teen.

Rei shook his head, smiling and slouched back in his seat. “We’re not going to be together forever, Nagisa. I doubt we’ll even remember this in a year. There’s no reason to get anything so we get too attached.” He breathed it all out, slowly, shutting his eyes.

The teen was correct, but something welled up inside Nagisa. “...If it’s something that’s, remembered fondly, isn’t it good?” He reached over the table, gently brushing his fingertips over Rei’s hand. “...I want to..I want to remember tonight. ...I have fun talking with you, Rei-kun. ...I enjoy what you have to say about things.” Looking at Rei earnestly, he leaned forward slightly. “...We can remember it like a good dream.”

“Ugh, God, fine.” Rei’s cheeks tinted red, an honest smile on his face. “What’s the point in confessing that here?” He laughed, shaking his head and took a swig from his water glass.

“...What kind of gift would you be interested in?” The silver haired teen asked, tracing his fingers over Rei’s knuckles.

The black haired teen hummed, thinking a moment and then grinned. “I’ve been wanting a new pair of earrings. What do you want?”

Nagisa thought for a moment, then noticed Avery coming out with their food. “...Ah..” He pulled back, clearing the way as the man set down the food. “...Thank you.”

“No problem.” The man set down two empty bowls on the table, along with some serving utensils. “Let me know if you need anything, okay? Enjoy the food.” And with that Avery left them again.

Rei moved his hands, picking up the utensils and served portions into the bowls. “So?”

“...I’m not sure, what do you think would suit me?” Nagisa asked, reaching for one of the bowls, thanking the other teen quietly. “...I’ve never been good at, understanding what I want too well..” He admitted, looking down at the steaming food, eyebrows furrowing.

“Maybe a necklace? Or is that too girly? Ah, I know. A choker.” Rei snapped his fingers, grinning. “That’d be cute on you. Let’s get you a choker.” He picked up his fork, dipping it into his bowl and twirled some noodles around it. “A black one. We’ll keep it simple.”

Nodding, Nagisa watched him, then made sure his napkin was covering his pants and scooted his chair forward a little bit. He picked up his fork, hovering it over his meal, hesitating. It was embarrassing, having other people watching him eat, but even more so Rei. He shifted in his seat, then looked at his food. “...I’ve never seen chicken like this.”

“You’ve never had fried chicken?” The black haired man looked at him, taking a bite of his food and watched as the other teen shook his head. He took his time chewing and swallowing, leaning back in his seat. “Try it.”

As suggested, Nagisa picked up a piece of the chicken, eyeing the crust on it and took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully, shutting his eyes. “...It’s good.” He murmured, smiling to himself and carefully began to eat more, taking extra care not to spill.

The rest of dinner went by, the two making small talk between bites, their ankles hooking together under the table at some point, neither of them were sure. Avery came over to check on them, refilling their drinks and talking to them when he could. Eventually, Rei pulled out his phone, sending out a text and pocketed his phone again.

“It’s getting busier, we should probably take our check and clear space.” The black haired man mused, lifting a hand to call another worker over for their payment. Once it was settled, he stood and pulled on his coat. He gave a wave to Avery, waiting as Nagisa got his coat on and gathered his things.

“...Are we going shopping next?” Nagisa asked as they stepped outside, putting his earmuffs back on and slipping his fingers into his gloves.

“Yep.” Rei took one of the other’s hands, holding it between them and led Nagisa along. “The shopping center isn’t far from here.”

Eventually, as they entered more populated streets, they dropped hands and walked close together, weaving through people. Nagisa looked around at all the lights in wonder, stopping next to a display to gawk at it in awe. “...It’s so beautiful.” No response. “...Rei-kun..?” He turned his head, looking to where the other should have been standing, but no one was there. Panic started welling up inside him, breath coming quicker now as he looked around him. The faces around him blurred and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Nagisa!” Rei’s face came into focus, walking quickly towards him, hands smoothing over Nagisa’s arms when he got close enough. “Hey, hey, breath. It’s okay. It wasn’t that long. Come on, breath in slowly.”

The silver haired teen trembled slightly, taking in shaking breaths and exhaling slowly, trying to regain his bearings. “...I-I’m sorry.” He fumbled, shutting his eyes. “...I d-didn’t mean to get separated.”

Rei kept rubbing Nagisa’s upper arms, over his shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. Accidents happen. I’m sorry I didn’t notice right away.” He put an arm around the shaking teen, lazily around his shoulder, keeping the other close. “I’ll just keep you like this.” Turning them in the right direction, the black haired man started walking, pulling the other along gently. They walked along the sidewalk, careful of other couples, and made their way into a little shop, entering with the jingle of a bell.

There were numerous jewelry cases lined up, along with some towers spread out on the floor, some on top of counters. Gems and precious stones glistened in the bright lights, drawing in Nagisa’s attention. He moved away from Rei slowly, putting his gloves on top of the glass and looking in the case. His eyes dazzled, slowly moving down the case, looking at everything the store had to offer.

“May I be of service to you?” An employee asked, coming up behind the counter.

“Just looking for now.” Rei answered, smiling at the woman, he bowed his head slightly. “Thank you.” He watched as Nagisa moved from display to display, eventually himself, following and looking at the earrings that were on the towers. He picked up a pair of sterling ball earrings, holding them loosely then moved to another stand where the chokers were and examined them. He trailed his fingers over one in particular, it was thicker than the rest and simple black leather, looking at the price wasn’t too bad either.

“...Rei-kun..”

Rei looked up, taking the choker and made his way over to Nagisa. “Yeah?” He looked at what the other teen was pointing at, then looked at him again. “Matching rings?” They were silver bands, with the smallest dot of ruby. “Nagisa, that’s..” Their eyes met and he could see the determination in his amber eyes. Heaving out a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “Alright, let’s do it. Ma’am, could we see if you have these in our sizes?”

It took a few minutes, figuring out sizes, but after that was done the two purchased their items, then headed out of the store. The car was waiting there, the driver opening the car door and the two slid into the warmth. Nagisa set his gloves down, smiling as Rei leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips as the door was shut.

“Only good memories.” The black haired man said softly, pressing their foreheads together gently. “Right?”

“...Yes.” Nagisa ran his fingers through Rei’s hair, kissing him again. “...Tonight we’ll make good memories.”

“Oh? What do you have planned, huh?” Rei laughed and leaned back against the seat, pulling the ring out of the box, reaching for Nagisa’s hand. He put the ring on the other’s index finger, fitting it snugly there and brought the hand to his lips, looking into Nagisa’s eyes.

The silver haired teen’s face turned a brilliant shade of red under all that makeup and he shifted, uncomfortably aware of his underwear again. “...It’s nothing that you’ll hate.” He whispered, squeezing Rei’s hand.

“You sound pretty sure of that.” Rei hummed and kissed the other’s knuckles, shutting his eyes.

“...Eichi-kun warned me to, stay away from you.” Nagisa smiled faintly, moving his hand away and reached to get the other ring. “...Said you were a 'sexual deviant'..of course I didn’t really, understand fully.” He admitted slowly, taking Rei’s hand now and slipped the ring onto his index finger as well. “...I know I’m not the first..I’m not the last, but I...I..” He stopped, tracing the ring gently. “...I am very fond of our conversations.”

“Of course Tenshouin would say that.” Rei laced their fingers together, leaning forward and kissed the silver haired teen. “I enjoy our conversations too, Nagisa. I like you way more than I should, if I’m being honest.” He reached up with his free hand, cupping the back of the other's neck. “That’s why I wanted to have at least this night, you know?” He pressed more kisses against Nagisa’s lips, quickly getting more heated. “I was hoping you felt the same way.”

Nagisa hummed softly, wrapping his arm around the other’s neck and kissed him back. He was soaring, his heart beating against his chest loudly. “...I’m glad.” He whispered against Rei’s lips, fingers curling against the fabric of Rei’s coat as he pressed kisses down the other’s jaw.

There was a tap on the screen as the car pulled to a stop and the two pulled away from each other. They fixed themselves up and picked up their things before getting out of the car and Rei moved to the trunk, tapping on it. It popped open and the black haired man grabbed a bag out and shut the trunk and patted on the side of the car. Leading them inside, Rei walked up to the counter, smiling pleasantly. “Sakuma. I have a room for the night.”

“Just one moment.” The receptionist started typing into the computer. “Sakuma-san, we’re glad to have you here with us. May I see your ID for verification?”

Rei pulled out his wallet, opening it and fished for his ID then showed it to the receptionist.

“Thank you. Here’s your key cards, have a good night.”

Shoving his wallet back in his pocket, Rei picked up the cards and took Nagisa’s hand and led him to the elevator. He pressed the up button, waiting about a minute before the doors opened up. They went inside the elevator, Rei pressing the top button and watched as the doors slid back shut, the machine beginning to take them up.The ride was a silent one, watching the numbers on the tiny screen get higher. Eventually, the doors opened and the two followed the hallway down to a single door. Sliding the card into the slot, Rei opened the door and gestured inside. “After you.”

Nagisa stepped into the room, looking around as he walked into the entryway. It was very elegant with gold and white accents and a high ceiling that arched. The entry faded into the center room, with soft white couches and a low balsa wood table with pale flowers on top. Two separate rooms were on either side of the center room, leading to the large beds. The silver haired teen made his way to one of the couches, sinking into it and let out a soft sigh. “...Soft..”

“Want anything to drink?” Rei asked, taking his coat off and hanging it on a hook by the doorway. “I pulled some strings, so we’ve got the minibar too.” He came over to the couch, leaning over the back of it and looked down at Nagisa. “Have you had champagne before?”

“...Isn’t that a drink for adults..?” Nagisa tilted his head, leaning it back against the cushions.

A playful smile crossed the black haired man’s lips and he leaned in further, kissing Nagisa’s cheek. “Anyone can drink it in secret.” His fingers went to the buttons of the other’s coat, working them undone slowly. “We can get some dessert too.”

The hesitation melted away easily with Rei’s words, Nagisa humming softly and turned his head to catch the other teen’s lips. “...Sounds fine.”

“Good.” Rei sang, pulling back and patted the other’s shoulders. “Take off your coat and get comfortable. You’re going to be here a while, after all.” He moved away, to a small table that held a menu and the phone. Picking up the menu book, he flipped through the pages to find the sweets menu. “Do you want cake? Fruits? Ice cream?”

Nagisa looked up from the coat hook that he was placing his coat on, looking to the side. “...Chocolate cake and strawberries.” He walked back to the couch, sinking into it again and shut his eyes, listening as Rei called and made the order. Footsteps moved across the floor, then stopped and there was the sound of clinking glass. Movement, then a pop echoed in the room and Nagisa opened his eyes, looking over at the other man. “...What was that?”

“Just the champagne, Nagisa.” Rei lifted the cork, then set it down on the counter and reached for two flute glasses, pouring the bubbly drink into them. He brought them over, setting them on coasters and sat beside the silver haired teen.

Sitting up off the cushions, Nagisa reached for the glass carefully and brought it to his lips. His eyebrows raised slightly when the flavor hit and he tipped the glass up, taking more of the drink into his mouth. He emptied the glass in seconds, an amused Rei beside him.

“Probably should have told you to drink it slowly.” The black haired man mused, taking a small sip for himself, laughing. He rubbed at Nagisa’s lower back, setting his glass down and his other hand came to rest on the other’s knee. “Wait a bit for more.”

Nagisa let out a soft sound, leaning into the other, shutting his eyes. It was nice and felt safe. He scoot closer to Rei, pressing his cheek against the other’s shoulder. Rei’s hands were safe and warm. Comforting. They were kind. He lost track of the time, too much lost in gentle touches, that when there was a knock on the door he jumped. Rei began to move away, getting up to go answer the room service and left Nagisa cold. The silver haired teen watched as a cart was wheeled into the room and he smiled at the employee. There was a warm feeling spreading through him and his head felt light and cotton-like.

The silver haired teen watched Rei plating thin slices of cake and found himself entranced by the other’s movements. He swallowed, feeling arousal beginning to stir inside him. Pursing his lips, he watched as the other teen came back over with plates and forks, setting them down.

“You’re awfully flushed.” The black haired man placed a cool hand on Nagisa’s cheek, laughing when the other pressed into the touch. “You’re kinda like a pampered house cat.” He murmured, rubbing at Nagisa’s cheek gently. “Are you drunk?”

Shaking his head, Nagisa moved forward and wrapped his arms around Rei’s shoulders, kissing him languidly. He didn’t know what the other meant but he didn’t care at the moment, much more interested in kissing the older teen. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and tangled in the hair on the back of his neck, tipping his head back. The other teen pressed kisses around Nagisa’s mouth, then the corners of his lips, down to his chin.

“You’re totally drunk.” Rei laughed, pressing kisses against the other’s jaw and ear. His hands moved, going to Nagisa’s shoulders and pushed him onto his back. “Didn’t think I’d get to snack on you so soon.” He pushed up the other’s shirt, bunching it under Nagisa’s armpits and dragged a finger down the center of the silver haired teen’s chest, marveling as the other teen’s back arched with the touch of his finger. “I wonder what your friends would think if they saw you like this. Being added to my list of bed partners.”

Nagisa let out a soft laugh, his hands tangling in black wavy locks and pulled him in. “...Lucky.” He pressed his lips over Rei’s, tongue prodding into the other’s mouth only to be pushed back by Rei’s tongue pressing past his lips. He shuddered as the other teen’s hands came up, thumbs rubbing over his nipples, startling a moan from his throat.

Encouraged, Rei’s fingers teased at the teen’s nipples, pinching and pulling them, gratified with moans and sighs from Nagisa. He kissed down the other’s jaw, kissing down the fabric of the other’s shirt, down to his chest. Moving one hand down to Nagisa’s waist, his lips circled around the nipple and sucked lightly. The other’s fingers tightened in his hair, body shifting under him, pressing into him.

“...Rei-kun!” Nagisa gasped and one of his hands flew to his mouth, muffling noises as they came, his chest getting more sensitive the more Rei played with it. A sense of relief filled him as the other teen began to move from his chest, kissing down soft skin, fangs dragging over his belly. He sucked in a breath, receding his stomach away from those teeth, a chuckle blowing against his skin.

Rei bit down, earning a pained gasp from Nagisa as skin broke and he hunched his shoulders forward. The black haired teen sucked at the wound, his ruby eyes never leaving the other’s face as his hands slid down and fumbled with the clasp of Nagisa’s pants. He nudged them off of the other’s hips, kissing down until he reached the elastic of his underwear. “Aw, how cute. Pulled out special underwear, huh?” Rei teased, watching as Nagisa’s face turned scarlet and hid his face. He mouthed at the other’s half hard arousal through the mesh fabric, watching the younger teen’s body arch and head drop back against the cushions. The black haired man kissed along the length, rubbing at Nagisa’s thighs and then blew against the tip.

The silver haired teen’s body twitched, a moan muffled through bitten lips and he ran his hands over his face, smearing his makeup. He pushed his hips up, trying to get Rei’s mouth back on him, continuing to bite at his lower lip. Tilting his head up slightly, he met with the other’s eyes and fingers pulled the underwear down, freeing Nagisa’s cock.

The black haired man made himself more comfortable, laying down between the other’s legs and nuzzled his cheek against the side of the cock. His fingers gently trailed over the other side, rubbing the skin slowly as the teen beneath him quivered and moaned quietly. "You can be louder, you know." Rei said, pressed a kiss against the tip and his fingers wrapped around the base. "No one is going to hear but me."

Nagisa's teeth worried at his lower lip, his fingers running over the braids on his head then into his loose hair, curling into the locks. The way the other touched him had his nerves on fire. It was embarrassing, it had never felt this good before this early. His mind felt foggy, he couldn't think properly. "...T-That's why.." He choked out, squeezing his thighs around the other's shoulders.

"You won't be able to hold your sounds back when I start." Rei grinned and opened his mouth, taking Nagisa into waiting lips. He took the other all the way to the base, eyes watching as the younger teen's body arched and his head dropped back, letting out a stuttering moan. Rei began bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks with an amused glint in his eyes as he gripped Nagisa's hips and kept them pressed against the mattress.

More sounds left Nagisa's lips, one hand over his mouth and the other smearing his eye makeup further as it rubbed over the skin. He looked up at the ceiling, unfocused, his body twisting and arching as Rei’s mouth moved over his dick. His hips pressed into the other’s hands, thighs trembling. He bit his knuckles, muffling more sounds as Rei started paying special attention to the tip, sucking and licking at it. He tipped his head up, watching as the older teen ran his tongue along his shaft to the base, their eyes meeting for a moment before Rei shut his eyes.

The black haired teen began kissing Nagisa’s lower abdomen, one hand moving to stroke lazily at the silver haired teen’s cock. His teeth sinking into a spot below Nagisa’s belly button, causing a loud cry to leave the other’s lips, loud and clear. The cock in his hand twitched, precum beading at the tip and he swiped his thumb over it, grinning against pale skin. He sucked at the puncture for a moment before pulling back slightly and watched Nagisa’s face. The awful taste was worth the expression on the other’s face. He licked over beading blood, sucking a dark bruise into the skin, before he took the cock back into his lips.

Nagisa rubbed at both his eyes now, tears forming at the corners and trailing back into his hair. His hips jerked against Rei’s hands, breath leaving him harshly as he came closer to being undone. He whispered the other’s name urgently, fingers running over the braids and caught in stray tangles. The older teen pulled back to the tip, a hand coming up to stroke over the length as the head rested on the tip of the other’s tongue.

It was an invitation.

Crying out and dropping his head back, Nagisa came into Rei’s waiting mouth, his whole body shuddering. He pressed his head back against the cushion, body twitching as the other stroked every last drop from him. Finally, Rei’s hand stopped and the older teen shifted his body, leaning up and placed his hands on either side of Nagisa’s head and kissed the younger softly.

“You’re makeup and hair are a mess.” Rei chuckled, pressing more kisses along the other’s face. “Have you calmed down?”

Nagisa breathed out a laugh, cupping the black haired man’s cheeks and bumped their noses. “...My head is, um, less fuzzy.” He responded and ran his fingers through the other’s hair. They gazed at each other a moment, then Rei pulled back and helped fix Nagisa’s underwear and pants.

“When did you buy those, anyway? Were you planning this the whole time?” Rei buttoned the other’s pants, running his fingers up over Nagisa’s chest, coming up and pulling the hem of the shirt down.

“...No. ...Hiyori-kun made me buy these a while ago...” The silver haired teen sat up, careful to not get his makeup stained hands on the white couch. “...Said that one day I would need them...so…” He stood up slowly, cheeks pink. “...It was embarrassing to wear..”

Rei snorted, sitting back against the couch, putting his arm over the cushion. “Gonna wash your face?”

Nagisa nodded, heading to one of the bedrooms and opened the bathroom door. He looked like a mess. He reached for a washcloth, wetting it and putting some soap on the fabric and began washing his face carefully. It took a bit, the dark colors marring the perfect white cloth as it was wiped off. Looking back into the mirror, he inspected himself to make sure all the makeup had been removed, going over a few spots on his face with the cloth.

It was much better, he looked more like himself and his face felt less heavy now as well. Nagisa slowly made his way back to where Rei waited. The other teen had turned the television on, watching a program with a bored look on his face. “....Sorry to keep you waiting.” The silver haired teen murmured, sitting beside the other and looked at the screen.

“No problem, I like your face better this way anyway.” Rei stated, sitting up and reaching for the plates of cake, handing one to Nagisa. “I refilled your glass but please drink slowly this time.” The black haired man grinned, nudging his shoulder against the other’s.

Nagisa smiled lightly, taking the plate and nodded his head. “...Slowly.” He agreed, lifting his fork and took a bite of the cake, letting out a pleased hum. “...It’s good.”

They ate in silence, watching the images on the screen change. Eventually, they set their plates down and Rei turned the TV off. Nagisa turned his head towards the window, taking a sip from his champagne and stood up walking over to the glass. He looked up at the sky, watching as fat flakes of snow drifted down.

“...It’s snowing..” The silver haired teen said, pressing a hand against the glass.

“It has been for five minutes.” Rei laughed, standing and grabbing his bag from the floor. “I’m going to the left room, you coming?”

Nagisa looked out at the snow for a moment more before turning and following the other into the room. He watched as Rei set the bag down on a chair by the bed, unzipping it and began pulling small things out of the bag.

“Want me to undo your hair?” The black haired man asked, setting a few items on the bedside dresser. He looked over at the younger teen, catching a nod and gestured for the other to get onto the bed and then followed after him. Pulling the ties out of Nagisa’s hair, he began unraveling the first braid. “Do you have panic attacks often?” He asked softly, fingers working through silver hair.

“...Hm? ...What?” Nagisa blinked, turning his head slightly and looked at Rei in confusion.

“Like when we lost sight of each other earlier.”

“...Ah…” The younger teen shifted, an uncomfortable look on his face. “...I wouldn’t say often..they happen the most during sex.” He laced his fingers together, looking down at them and pursed his lips. Embarrassment made his cheeks flush, a bit of shame rising inside him. “...Everyone goes in so quickly, it scares me. ...I can’t breath…”

Rei moved to the second braid, tilting his head and let out a soft sound. “Ever thought about giving instead of taking?”

“...I don’t think I’d be very good at it..” Nagisa admitted quietly, rubbing a thumb over the back of his own hand. He looked at the older teen, watching as the other’s fingers moved through his hair. “...Do you think I could?”

“That depends on if you want to be taught. Turn.” Rei patted Nagisa’s leg, waiting as the other shifted, then began working at the other braids. “I could teach you.” He whispered, leaning in and nosing against the other’s ear, running his fingers through the silver strands.

Nagisa hummed, lifting a hand and cupped Rei’s cheek gently and looked at the older teen. “...What does Rei-kun want..?” He asked, a thumb rubbing over the other’s cheekbone.

The black haired man leaned in, pressing their foreheads together and let out a laugh. “I’ll show you that we can do this without freaking you out, I guess. I want you to focus on pleasure. Sound good?” He kissed the corner of Nagisa’s lips, lowering his hands and began pulling the other’s shirt up, beginning to pull it over the head of silver hair. Tossing the shirt to the side, he moved his hand to Nagisa’s neck and smiled faintly. Rei pulled away, leaning over the bed and reached for the small plastic bag and lifted the choker out. Easily, he removed the packaging and went back to the other teen, leaning in and secured the leather strap around Nagisa’s throat. He cupped his hands around the back of the teen’s neck, kissing him slowly and licked into pliant lips.

Nagisa easily let Rei in and moved his hands to the older teen’s pants blindly, fumbling with the button but managing to get it undone. He didn’t know how people were so fast at it even without looking, but he continued unzipping the other’s pants and gently palmed over Rei’s dick, his other hand rubbing the black haired teen’s thigh. The older teen started leaning Nagisa backwards towards the pillows, effectively trapping him there with no room to breath. The silver haired teen took the opportunity to start pushing the pants down, pressing his fingers into Rei’s hips and pulled a moan from those sinful lips.

Pulling back, Rei once again undid the other’s pants, this time shifting so he could pull the pants all the way down. He threw them lazily to the floor, running his fingers over the mesh underwear. “Still can’t believe you wore these just for me.” He teased, nudging the younger teen’s hips and lifted them, sliding the underwear off. With Nagisa’s insistent nudges, he also began removing his own pants and underwear, sliding them down and slipped them under his knees from his position. He dropped those to the side as well, crawling forward again and caged Nagisa once more, kissing him deep and hungry. Rei let his hands wander over the younger teen’s chest, earning tiny muffled noises that he almost had to strain to hear.

The silver haired boy moved his own hands, sliding them over Rei’s shoulders and tangled in the hair near the other’s shoulders. He gasped, eyelashes fluttering as the black haired man dragged his fangs over Nagisa’s tongue, pressing the younger further into the pillows. The hands left him, reaching for something on the dresser, knocking a few things to the ground before pulling something back and Nagisa broke free of the kiss, glancing at what was in the other’s hand.

“It’s just lube and condoms.” Rei stated, kissing at Nagisa’s jaw and then sunk his teeth into pale skin, listening to the teen cry out beneath him. He uncapped the bottle, squirting some into his hand as he sucked at the younger’s neck and moved his fingers towards Nagisa’s ass and rubbed two fingers against his hole. He slipped one finger in, just halfway and kissed down the other’s neck. “You good?”

Nagisa’s hands rubbed over the other’s shoulders, nodding his head jerkily, feeling some blood trickle down his neck. “...More.” He urged and tipped his head back as Rei licked over the trail of blood, pushing the finger in deeper. The black haired man took his sweet time, rubbing his finger against the inner walls, thrusting in and out carefully.

“I’m going to add a second finger.” Rei warned, pressing more kisses against Nagisa’s neck as he added another finger, sliding that in slowly for the other to get accustomed to it. He watched the silver haired teen’s face, looking for any sign of discomfort and spread his fingers, earning himself a soft moan from the younger. “Feeling good?” He laughed, smiling to himself and continued on his mission, taking his time opening Nagisa up. The other was letting out breathy moans and hums, so Rei added a third finger, repeating the slow process, keeping his eyes on Nagisa’s face. “Still good?”

The silver haired teen clutched at Rei’s shoulders, pressing his head against the pillows and pursed his lips, nodding. It had been a while since he had any time to himself, being stretched so wide stung a little. His breathing began to quicken and he shut his eyes tight.

“Breath, Nagisa. Slow breaths.” Rei moved his free hand and rubbed it over Nagisa’s side slowly. “Relax.” He himself breathed in slowly, getting the other to imitate his breathing, relaxing the younger teen. “That’s a good boy.” Humming, Rei’s hand slid over Nagisa’s stomach, smoothing gentle rubs against the skin. “Keep breathing like that.” He began moving his fingers again, stretching the silver haired teen slow and gentle, kissing the other’s face.

A moan tumbled from Nagisa’s lips, arms fully wrapping around Rei and he pressed their lips together. There was a warm feeling in his chest, spreading through him like wildfire. He wanted more of those praises. He gasped against the other’s lips as the fingers inside him began moving faster, making his back arch.

Rei pulled his fingers out suddenly, looking at Nagisa through lowered lashes and pulled back. He picked up a condom, carefully opening and began sliding it on, biting at his lower lip. The other’s hands stopped him, though and he looked up. “What?”

“...I don’t want it.” Nagisa mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. “...I want to feel you.”

Snorting, Rei shook the younger teen’s hands off and kept rolling the condom on. “I get thinner latex, you’ll feel me just fine.” He picked up the lube again, spreading it on his fingers and began stroking himself slowly, a low moan leaving his throat. “Keep breathing.” He murmured, beginning to push in slowly, pausing every half inch. “Good, good. You’re doing well.” He cupped Nagisa’s face with his clean hand, stroking the other’s cheek tenderly. Letting out another sound, he continued pressing in until finally he was all the way in. He wiped his hand on the blanket, moving his hand to cup the underside of one of Nagisa’s thighs, squeezing the flesh. “Can I move?”

“...Yes..” The silver haired teen breathed out, nuzzling against Rei’s hand, letting out a moan as the other pulled his hips back and pushed back in. His hands gripped at the pillows, looking down to where their bodies connected, his eyes hooded. “...Rei-kun.” He whispered like it was a prayer, moaning again as Rei continued moving his hips, working up to a quicker pace.

“That’s it, Nagisa. Take it like a good boy.” Rei rubbed his thumb over Nagisa’s cheek, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. “You have such a sweet, tight hole.” He groaned, thrusting himself harder into the younger teen beneath him and squeezed around Nagisa’s thigh more tightly, pushing the leg back. He bit at the other’s lips, then down to his jaw and sucked kisses into the skin, moving the hand on Nagisa’s cheek down to the other hip and pulled him down off the pillows and hard onto his dick.

“Aah!” A startled moan fell from Nagisa’s lips as he was yanked down, his hands flying to Rei’s shoulders and gripped them tightly. His back arched as the older teen pounded into him, teeth biting at his chest, the other’s hands gripping his hips in a bruising hold. It felt so good, every bite and kiss, every thrust, was spreading white hot inside him. Every little praise from Rei’s mouth drove him closer to the edge, adoration swelling in his chest. His fingers moved into black hair, pulling Rei up to him and kissed the other sweetly. Their bodies moved in sync, arms wrapping around each other and pressing as close as they could. They whispered each other’s names between kisses, movements becoming more urgent.

Rei’s hips slammed forward and he could tell the younger teen was going to cum, the other’s moans becoming louder and more close together. “That’s it, Nagisa.” He cooed, dragging his nails along Nagisa’s back slowly, drawing a loud unbroken moan from puffy lips as that sent the other teen over the edge. The way Nagisa’s hole tightened around him, he couldn’t stop himself from cumming as well, letting out a loud guttural moan. They clung to each other, panting, bumping noses and sharing chaste kisses, their movements slowing.

Nagisa moved his hands, pushing sweat stuck hair off of Rei’s face, kissing his forehead. “...Thank you.” He breathed, smiling fondly at the older teen and the smile he got from Rei was dazzling. His cheeks flushed, stroking through the other’s hair and pressed another kiss against that smile. He let out a soft sound as Rei pulled out of him, taking the condom off and tying it, tossed it inside a bin.

“Let me clean you up.” Rei said, hands rubbing over Nagisa’s sides as he pulled away, leaning over to grab for his bag and pulled out a packet of wipes. “It’s gonna sting a bit, okay?” He opened the container, pulling out a wipe and carefully began dabbing it at the bite marks he had left behind. He blew against the wounds gently, caressing Nagisa’s thigh. “Guess that can’t really be explained away, sorry.”

“...Mmn, Mako-san already knew it would happen. ...She gave me some condoms, too.” Nagisa admitted, his cheeks pink. “...I’ll just have to wear turtlenecks for a little bit.”

“Good thing you wore one tonight, huh?” Rei laughed, tossing the wipe into the bin as well, then started shifting, pulling the blankets out from under him and settled himself into the bed, patting the spot next to him. Nagisa took the hint, crawling in beside him and nuzzled against his arm. The black haired man reached for the bedroom remote, turning on the TV, flicking through the channels and settling on a historical drama. They laid there for a few hours, watching the show and making small talk and sharing kisses and falling into each other once more. Getting lost in each other’s movements and sounds, lost in more passion. Rei stroked silver hair, soft praises spilling from his lips, rocking them to completion over and over again.

Nagisa exhausted himself, curling himself close to the older teen, enjoying slender fingers moving over his scalp, lulling him into a state that wasn’t awake but wasn’t asleep either. He tried to move but his limbs wouldn’t function and a soft mumble that wasn’t really a word tumbled from his lips. Rei laughed quietly, shushing him gently and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

And that was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

***

The months passed and they continued meeting for a while. But the war grew stronger and their meetings grew more and more sparse and then they stopped.

Nagisa had known it would happen. Of course, they had both known it wouldn’t last.

They passed each other in the halls and said nothing.

It hurt.

He often turned, wanting to say something but there was always someone there by Rei’s side now. It was no longer his turn. Walking down the hall, he looked for Hiyori, wandering aimlessly until he spotted the blonde teen and instantly moved towards him, reaching for the other’s sleeve. “...Hiyori-kun.” He knew that Hiyori was talking to someone, but he looked pleadingly at the other teen.

“We’ll continue this later.” Hiyori said flippantly, taking Nagisa’s hand and pulled him along, walking down the hall. “What happened?” He asked, turning to the silver haired boy and squeezed his hand.

Nagisa stood close to Hiyori, putting his head on the other’s shoulder. “...It’s nothing, I…” He paused, taking in a slow breath. “...I just feel unwell and I wanted to see you.”

The blonde teen sighed, his free hand rubbing at the other’s back gently. “It will pass, Nagisa-kun.” He whispered, nosing into silver strands. “It will mend.”

Nagisa nodded.

And so life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fucking shout out to makeup tutorials and https://www.enizio.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/long-hairstyles-for-men-20.jpg this image for inspiring me to just. Do whatever I wanted. Thnx.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading.


End file.
